Mia Fey: Ace Girlfriend
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: Diego Armando never gets sick... ever... But on the one occasion that he does, his ace girlfriend, Mia Fey is there to take care of her sick boyfriend when all else (and coffee) fails him. Miego. Sickfic. In response to PWKM: ml


**Mia Fey: Ace Girlfriend**

Prompt: _let's see Diego (or some lovely Pime!Taradox or channeled!Mia and Godot for extra 3... he's easier to get sick, too) when even the boiling heat of coffee won't give him energy. Mia must nurse her poor cranky man back to health. After all, we know men are babies when they're sick._

* * *

Diego Armando prides himself on the fact that he _never_ gets sick. He once boasted to the whole law office that everyone in the world could get the plague and he would be the sole, clean person left on the earth.

'It's all about the coffee,' Mia overheard him telling Robert Hammond one day during lunch, 'Anyone who drinks a brew as black as a moonless night and as many cups a day as I do would be immune to any disease. It's a rule of mine. And, as the only person who does that to my knowledge is well, me. You see my point.' Hammond just tutted and walked out of the tiny kitchen/eating area, making an excuse about work to do. Mia was sitting at the small eating table and politely coughed as she read the top file on a stack on the table while she ate. Diego faced her, met her eyes and winked as he took a sip of his favourite black brew. Mia just rolled her eyes and became focused on this suddenly interesting file that needed to be organized. She heard the clink of a coffee cup being placed on the sink and footsteps walking in her direction. A deep voice spoke in her left ear,

'Something wrong, Kitten?' She didn't turn to face him, but she could practically _hear_ his smug smile as he spoke,

'Not at all, Mr Armando. Just some interesting files. And interesting comments,' she smiled to herself as she said this last sentence, 'After all, it's such a shame when someone gets sick. And then, who has to look after them?' Diego sat opposite her now, his brown eyes twinkling at her,

'Well, naturally I'd care for my girlfriend, if she were sick.' Mia's chocolate eyes met his,

'Is that right? In that case, I'd naturally care for my boyfriend. _When_ he gets sick.' Diego's face changed from the classic smug smile to a serious expression,

'Kitten, I'm pretty sure you heard me tell Hammond, two seconds ago, that I _don't get sick_.' His face was inches from her as he said this. It was Mia's turn to smile smugly.

'That's what you think, _Diego_.' Her nose practically touched his and she held his gaze briefly before she picked up the stack of files on the table, pushed her chair back and walked to her small office.

Diego was annoyed that she'd teased him. _She's feisty, that's for sure. And she knows how to tease. I don't think there's anything Mia Fey cannot do._ He smiled. There was no other woman like his girlfriend.

* * *

Diego woke one morning two weeks later feeling like a train had runover his head before he'd been thrown into a iceberg. It was cold and he couldn't think straight. He sat up and quickly lay back down on his bed. It hurt to move. But he needed to. _Maybe I'm sick!_ That thought quickly left his mind. He couldn't be sick. He was bloody Diego Armando. The man who doesn't get sick. _I must just be tired._ He stood up, fighting the ache in his head. He forced himself to make himself a cup of coffee and get ready for work.

He didn't quite know how he got to work in one piece. It was all a blur. All he knew was that he arrived at work, early as usual, in a daze but relatively presentable for the day. He was still holding his first cup of coffee, having not finished it yet. He couldn't quite convince himself to swallow the dark, bitter brew. It only compounded his headache. He made his way to his own small office down the hallway and shutting the door behind him, quickly sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

He felt horrible and it wasn't even 8:00 in the morning

He heard the heavy front door of the office open with a creak and the sound of heels on the hard, wooden hallway floor told him exactly who it was. Despite how he felt, he smiled. The heels stopped clicking on the wood and became silent for a few minutes before clicking again on the wooden hallway before he heard a polite knock on his door. He immediately straightened up at the knock, turning his computer on to make it seem like he was doing something and answered as casually as possible,

'En-Enter.' He coughed. His voice sounded _terrible._ _What happened to my deep, sexy voice?_ He had no time to ponder as Mia opened the door and sat on the chair opposite him at his desk that was reserved for clients. When it was just them in the office however, it was _Mia's_ chair. Plushy, red and the comfiest client chair in the entire law office. He gave her a brief smile and focused on the computer, which was loading. He tried not to shiver. It still felt cold. She reached out her small, pale hand to one of his large tanned ones and there is rested for a grand total of 3 seconds before she recoiled,

'Oh god, Diego! You're on fire!' she stood up, concern etched in every corner of her face. He looked at her, her clear concern made his heart flutter. He ignored the burning desire to just admit to being sick, cry and fall in her arms at the same time, but he pushed the feeling away and focused,

'I don't know what you mean, Mia. I'm fine.' He winced briefly. He rarely called Mia 'Mia' unless it was serious. _Rookie error, Armando. Well done. Now she's even more concerned._ Her next words confirmed it,

'If you called me Mia, then clearly you're not.' She rushed around to him and standing behind him, she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. It was searing, 'Diego, you have a fever. You shouldn't be here, you should be at work.' He turned to face her, shivering slightly. He tried to say something back but she wouldn't let him, 'You look terrible too. And you're shivering! Don't even speak. I'll be right back.' She rushed out of his office, down the hallway, her heels clicking as she raced. His computer finally loaded but he turned it off again. He knew that whatever Mia had set her mind on, she would do – even if he protested. He had the strange feeling that he wouldn't be staying at work much longer. He stared at his cold cup of coffee, still unfinished. He couldn't bring himself to drink it. It was toxic for Diego not to drink a cup of coffee – by his usual standards, he should be on at least cup #3 already, and yet, it was equally as toxic to him to drink it. It was a worse feeling than being sick.

Mia came back into his room with her bag, looking ready to go out,

'Come on, I've talked to Grossberg and you have the next two days off to get better. So, I'm going to be the excellent girlfriend and take care of you. Grab your things, I'm driving you home.' Diego had no choice but to obey – he wasn't in the mood to protest. He thought about bringing up the fact that he'd driven his car to work as well but they could sort that out later.

And so, the people of Grossberg Law Offices witnessed a scene that Diego swore they would never see again – Mia leading Diego, or rather she had one of his arms around her and she was helping him walk, out of the office before the office had even officially opened for the day.

* * *

Mia was glad, not for the first time, that Diego had given her a copy of his apartment key. They had grabbed some necessary things for a sick boyfriend on their way to his flat – cold medicine tablets, tissues and ingredients for chicken soup (the best remedy for a sick boyfriend). She opened the door and they stumbled inside. Diego barely able to think straight and very tired. Mia supported him as best she could – she only came up to his shoulder and he wasn't light to say the least. He defined it as muscular, but really it just meant it was harder for Mia to help him walk. On top of that, she had the bag of items they had just bought. She took charge immediately,

'Right, you, Mr. Armando, are going straight to bed.' And she pushed him towards his bedroom. He planted his feet on the ground and stopped her from moving him as she yelped and crashed into his back. She kept pushing him to try and move him but she was going nowhere while he was casually standing there. It was kind of cute, Diego mused, but he had other ideas,

'Kitten, can I at least lie on the sofa? That way, you're not stuck in my room for the next two days. And I can watch TV.' Mia rolled her eyes. This was the first time (and probably the last) that Diego wanted to keep her _out_ of his bedroom. She sighed and he took that as a yes, 'Thank you Kitten.' He leant in to kiss her but she put her hand on his hot face and pushed him away,

'Thanks Diego, but I don't need your germs. I'd like to stay healthy, over here.' She could have sworn that her boyfriend _pouted_ , but she was sure she imagined it. Diego always insisted he was very _macho_. This fact was usually followed by his teasing reminder that Mia was a lucky, lucky woman but they both knew _he_ was the lucky one.

He slowly trudged over to the soft, leather couch and lay down on it, shivering occasionally. Mia put the bag on the coffee table that sat between the sofa and the TV. She placed the cold medicine box on the table, set the box of tissues beside him on the couch and put the chicken soup ingredients in the kitchen to make later,

'Do you want another coffee?' she yelled out,

'Oh god, no. Believe it or not, coffee is making it worse.' He groaned. She cocked an eyebrow - she couldn't believe that she was hearing this from his mouth,

'Do you mean it's making the fever and your cold worse because you've already _had_ a cup, or that your symptoms are worse because you _haven't_ had your usual cups of coffee?' She smiled,

'Both.' He moaned, 'Please, Kitten, don't remind me that I can't have my beautiful dark, bitter, brew.' Now Mia had to stop herself from laughing. Diego was sick and here he was, bemoaning the current loss of his taste for coffee,

'Alright, alright Diego. Well I'll get you some water. Oh, where would I find a washcloth?'

'Thank you Kitten. There's a couple of washcloths in the hallway cupboard.' He turned on the TV, not really caring what was on – sleep was calling strongly to him. Mia returned quickly, his pillows in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other. He repositioned himself while Mia put his pillows where his head had been. Once he lay back down, she put the damp washcloth on his forehead and briefly combed his, deceivingly soft, hair with her fingers. He could have fallen asleep right there, but she clearly remembered something as she suddenly got up and went to get something.

She came back with the glass of water and a blanket. Opening the cold medicine box, she handed him two cold medicine tablets, saying,

'Sorry, sweetheart. Take these and then you can sleep.' He obeyed, watching her carefully as she put the blanket over him. Having swallowed the tablets, he finished the cup of water and handed it to Mia,

'Thank you Kitten,' she took the cup, briefly touching his hand as she grabbed it. She was about to leave him be when he grabbed her other hand and said, 'Kitten, can you… play with my hair? It's so… soothing when you do it.' His brown eyes pleaded with hers.

Mia smiled, sat on the carpet, and started gently stroking his soft hair with her fingers like before. The sight before her was adorable and amusing – Diego Armando was lying beside her on a couch, falling asleep while she stroked his hair. This was a man that was the embodiment of the word _masculine_ and yet, he was starting to drool as Mia soothingly put him to sleep.

 _Diego needs to be sick more often. This is too adorable._ She would have kissed him, but she reminded herself that he was still sick. So instead, she grabbed her beanbag from the corner behind the sofa and placed it at the end of the sofa where his head was. She flicked through the channels on the TV, watching whatever took her fancy, half wishing she had taken some cases here with her so she could still be productive. While her thoughts wandered, her hands kept playing with Diego's hair, lulling him into a deeper sleep. She had to stifle a giggle as he started to snore.

* * *

Diego awoke to the warm, comforting smell of chicken soup. He smiled to himself – not only was his girlfriend beautiful and witty, she was a wonderful cook amongst other things. _How did I deserve such a perfect woman?_ He closed his eyes, the smile still planted on his face, as he savoured the smell of soup. His headache was gone, although he still felt a bit cold. He shivered a little.

'Well, someone had a good sleep.' He quickly opened his eyes to see Mia towering over him, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. He tried to look like he'd just woken up, but Mia saw right through him, 'Have you been awake long? You never sleep with a smile on your face, Diego.' He looked at her helplessly. She knew him too well, even though they'd only been together for a couple of months. He sat up and motioned for her to sit beside him, which she did.

'I was thinking and admiring you and your many talents… Kitten.' It was his turn to smirk as they held each other's gaze, 'Your wit, intelligence, beauty, cooking skills, beauty, the _bedroom_ , (Mia's smile turned from innocent to cheeky at this statement) and did I mention you were beautiful?' She laughed gently. It was a sound he was happy to listen to for the rest of his life – it was full of life and comforting at the same time. She playfully hit his arm and he played along, rubbing where she'd hit him, as if it hurt. 'Ouch, Kitten's got her claws out already. Is that anyway to treat your stunningly handsome boyfriend who is feeling better? By hurting him? I didn't think you'd stoop so low, Kitten.'

Mia rolled her eyes, 'Well if you're feeling better, I guess I'll just have to eat the chicken soup all to myself and go home then.' She heard his stomach grumble and saw his face change instantly, from one of swagger to one that pleaded with her. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. It made sense since he also realised he hadn't eaten anything that day and it was 1pm. He grabbed one of her hands, and held it.

'Kitten, I know you wouldn't eat _all_ of the soup… right? What if I'm hungry?' A smile fleeted across Mia's face as she let go of his hand, got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Diego was slightly more worried now. She was damn good at teasing him, but he couldn't tell if she was being serious, 'Kitten? You did make some for me, right?' When she didn't answer, he asked again, 'Mia? I'm really hungry. And I might be feeling a little more sick too!' He pretended to cough and heard a slight giggle and she walked back to the couch and sat down with _one_ bowl of soup that she was eating out of. She was enjoying it as she felt him watch her eat, his stomach calling out in protest and his face was stunned. She feigned ignorance,

'Oh, are you hungry Diego? I hadn't noticed. Did you want something to eat? What a shame…' she put the empty spoon to her lips, tauntingly and looked at him with her big eyes, 'I only have _one bowl_.' She said these last words slowly and quietly. Diego focused on her eyes and reminded himself to breathe. _Damn she's good._ His stomach rumbled again. She was still holding the spoon to her lips, looking at him, waiting for him to move. He inched towards her until their noses touched and said in a low voice,

'Well then, Kitten, I guess we'll have to share, won't we?' he smirked and she smiled back. She scooped some soup up with the spoon and held it out in front of his mouth, teasingly. He opened his mouth to let the spoon in but she pulled it away and tutted.

'Now, now, Diego. If _I_ was sick and my strikingly beautiful girlfriend was taking care of me, I wouldn't want to tease, or annoy her. Otherwise she might leave poor, little, sick, me all by myself when she knows I'm a big baby and can't take care of myself when I'm sick.' Diego opened his mouth in protest but Mia continued, 'So. What were you saying about the way I was treating you?' The spoon, filled with soup was still held in the air, taunting him, but not as much as the look Mia was giving him.

'Kitten. You know I would _never_ complain about the way you are taking care of me.' He conceded and winked at her.

'That's what I thought.' And she fed him the spoon of soup – to his satisfaction. He swallowed as she put the spoon in the soup and handed him the bowl, to his surprise.

'But I thought you only made one bowl.' He looked up as she walked to the kitchen.

'As if your charming girlfriend would take such good care of you and only make one bowl's worth of soup. You _must_ be sick, still.' She appeared moments later with a fresh bowl of soup that she was now eating out of and she sat back on the couch beside him, their thighs touching. The TV was on and they were both staring at it, but neither of them were paying attention. There was only the smell of the soup, the gentle clink of the spoons against the bowl and the dull background noise of the TV.

Mia's soup warmed Diego up. His nose was slightly blocked but he did feel better after the soup – he didn't feel so cold now. He finished the bowl and put it on the coffee table, sighing contently. He glanced at Mia – she had finished her soup too and was looking at him, a quiet happiness written on her face. He leaned in towards her and was met, once again with her small, soft hand pushing his face back.

'Didn't I already say that I didn't want your germs, macho man? Nice try.' He looked down, grumpy.

'Aww, come on Kitten. Just one little kiss? Don't they say, love heals all?' Mia rolled her eyes again,

'Let me think… nope, never heard it. And I think you're thinking, love conquers all. Not the same, unfortunately,' He looked away, defeated, 'So, Mr. Attorney, you're going to have to get better _without_ a kiss from your beautiful girlfriend.' Mia seemed pleased at this idea – she knew how much torture it would be for Diego to go for possibly more than a day without kissing Mia. He grumbled again.

'Fine, I'll just have to settle for the second-best remedy. A good-'

'A good cup of Blend #102. I wouldn't expect anything less from a coffee aficionado.' She finished for him. She smiled and went to fix him a cup of coffee.

Diego sat back on the couch and relaxed. His mind drifted again to the thought of how perfect Mia was for him. They suited each other so well and it made him think of a possible future they could have. A hot, steaming cup of coffee that was placed in front of him brought him out of these thoughts. It smelt so familiar. He picked it up and took one gulp, or struggled to. He quickly put the cup back down and Mia's alarmed face met his worried one.

'Are you ok? Did I make it wrong?' Her hands held his shoulders as he coughed. He shook her off.

'No, no Kitten, it tasted fine. I just… still can't stomach coffee while I'm sick.' They sat in silence, Mia didn't know what to say to that. 'This is why I don't like being sick. I can never enjoy my good cups of coffee and I'm usually alone when I'm sick.'

'Well, this time is different. I may not be able to get you to drink coffee while you're sick, but I can help you feel better.' She held one of his hands and squeezed it, smiling at him. She leaned close to his face. He smiled,

'Mia Fey, is there nothing you can't do?' He leaned in again and she pushed him away again. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

'Well, I don't know. But I _am_ enjoying teasing you with my lips.' And she blew him a kiss. _It'll have to do._ He thought as he watched her collect the soup bowls and take his coffee cup back to the kitchen.

He may be sick and he may hate being sick, but there was nothing in the world that he loved more than Mia Fey. With that in mind, he didn't mind being sick for the time being as long as Mia would take care of him.

She would always be there for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! I liked making Diego a helpless sick boyfriend while Mia takes care of him (and teases him)


End file.
